My Silly Brother
by Azova10
Summary: Selama dua puluh tujuh tahun dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai seseorang ataupun mencoba untuk berkencan dengan seseorang. Hal ini membuat Yoora khawatir. Ia berniat untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan seseorang, tapi adiknya itu tetap menolak. Namun pada suatu hari, Yoora menyaksikan kejadian dimana Chanyeol mengajak kencan seorang laki-laki berambut pink. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan tubuh bak model tengah duduk di sebuah café pastry di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dia adalah Park Yoora. Satu minggu yang lalu, anak dari pemilik café pastry DeliCake itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah S3-nya di London, dan baru kemarin ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Seoul. Beruntung wanita cantik itu berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai dosen di sebuah universitas terkenal di kotanya begitu lulus kuliah, dan ia akan mulai mengajar disana mulai besok. Bagian terbaiknya adalah jarak tempat kerjanya dengan kediaman Park hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, jadi Yoora tidak perlu menyewa sebuah apartemen. Yoora dapat tinggal bersama keluarganya disana dan menghabiskan kehangatan yang nyaris tak ia dapatkan karena kuliah di London selama tiga tahun. Hal ini sungguh membuat Yoora bahagia. Namun di hari kedua ia tinggal di kediaman Park, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Itu adalah objek yang tengah ia tatap saat ini. Seorang pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun yang sedang asyik menata cake di etalase café. Itu adalah adiknya –Park Chanyeol.

Well, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Adiknya yang berbeda empat tahun dengannya itu memiliki paras yang tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan suara bass-nya yang khas. Senyuman lebar milik adiknya itu memang terlihat bodoh di mata Yoora, tapi terkadang bisa terlihat tampan di beberapa situasi tertentu. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tegap seperti model juga salah satu daya tariknya, yang bisa membuat para wanita dan pria gay terpesona dalam hitungan detik. Otot-otot lengannya yang kekar itu bahkan membuatnya terlihat semakin manly, terutama ketika pria tinggi itu melipat kemejanya sampai siku lengan seperti sekarang ini. Well, Yoora tahu Chanyeol sering berolahraga karena itu juga salah satu hobinya selain membuat cake, jadi tidak aneh jika Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah telanjang dada di hadapan umum, tapi Yoora bertaruh –bahkan tanpa harus bertanya langsung– para wanita dan pria gay yang menyukai Chanyeol dapat membayangkan betapa atletisnya tubuh Chanyeol jika kemejanya itu dibuka.

Chanyeol adalah tipikal pria pekerja keras dan baik hati. Sikapnya yang ramah pada semua orang membuatnya disukai siapapun, bahkan yang baru dikenal sekalipun. Dan harus Yoora akui, ia bangga memiliki Chanyeol sebagai adiknya yang bisa disukai banyak orang seperti itu. Namun kembali lagi ke masalah awal, Yoora sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya itu. Pasalnya di umur yang hampir tiga puluh tahun itu, Chanyeol masih belum memiliki kekasih. Bukannya ia tidak laku atau semacamnya, justru sebaliknya, pria bertelinga lebar itu sangat populer di kalangan wanita dan pria gay. Banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang memikat hatinya. Dan ini membuat Yoora sangat khawatir. Bahkan si bungsu –Jiyeon– yang masih SMP sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi Chanyeol? Yoora takut adik laki-lakinya itu jadi perjaka tua.

Hening.

Oke, itu berlebihan, Yoora akui itu. Tapi ini tetap saja membuatnya khawatir. Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan seorang kekasih, tak peduli itu wanita atau pria. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah Yoora harus mendaftarkan Chanyeol ke biro jodoh? Tidak, itu terdengar depresi. Haruskah ia menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan salah satu adik temannya? Well, itu tidak terlalu buruk, tapi masalahnya adalah apakah Chanyeol mau dijodoh-jodohkan? Meskipun adiknya itu hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaan keluarganya, tapi ia tetap memiliki pendirian. Jika Chanyeol berkata 'tidak', maka itu memang berakhir dengan kata 'tidak'. Dan pemikiran itu berhasil membuat Yoora menghela napas panjang, begitu keras sampai terdengar oleh telinga lebar sang adik lelaki. Chanyeol-pun berjalan menghampiri Yoora dengan senyuman lebar bodohnya.

"Ada apa, Noona? Baru dua hari disini dan kau sudah merindukan London?" Yoora menatap adiknya setelah mengerjap dua kali, dan itu membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih'kan?" tanya Yoora.

"Tidak."

"Mau kujodohkan dengan seseorang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Satu hembusan napas panjang kembali terdengar dari mulut Yoora.

Well, sudah Yoora duga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MY SILLY BROTHER**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Park Yoora, Byun Baekbeom, Park Jiyeon, Park Kahi**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Gara-gara ngeliat rambut pink Baek yang ucul beudh, saya jadi pengen nulis FF fluff one-shoot. Well, hope you like it. Enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan DeliCake di hari Sabtu itu terlihat begitu ramai. Well, memang selalu seperti itu jika sudah memasuki akhir pekan. Tak hanya terkenal dengan kelezatan cake-nya, DeliCake juga digemari karena tema dan suasana café yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai sehingga orang-orang betah berlama-lama disana. Ditambah lagi, kehadiran Chanyeol yang menjadi nilai plus DeliCake. Ketampanan dan keramahannya membuat beberapa orang menjadikan diri mereka sebagai pelanggan tetap DeliCake. Tuan dan Nyonya Park juga merasa terbantu akan kehadiran Chanyeol di café pastry mereka. Chanyeol sendiri tidak merasa keberatan karena selain ia senang membuat cake, pekerjaan Chanyeol yang seorang novelis memungkinkannya untuk bekerja di rumahnya selagi membantu kedua orangtuanya mengelola DeliCake. Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyebutnya sebagai sebuah keuntungan tersendiri.

KLING~

Bel pintu café berbunyi ketika seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengan seragam SMP di tubuhnya muncul disana. Itu adalah si bungsu –Jiyeon. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah rupanya. Wajah cantiknya itu terlihat lesu ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Yoora yang tengah membantu Chanyeol di balik etalase café. Namun setelahnya sebuah senyuman manis terkembang saat Yoora memberinya segelas jus strawberry.

"Ah, tepat pada waktunya. Terima kasih, Eonnie~" ujar Jiyeon.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kahi –anak sulung keluarga Park– datang dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada Yoora yang juga memberinya segelas jus strawberry. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai editor di sebuah majalah fashion di Seoul itu menghela napas panjang begitu bokongnya menyentuh kursi tepat di sebelah Jiyeon.

"Hari yang panjang, hm?" Yoora bertanya pada Kahi. Wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu berdehem setelah menyesap jus strawberry-nya. Terlihat jelas gurat kelelahan di wajah cantik Kahi. Well, pekerjaannya sebagai editor memanglah tidak mudah, tapi sejauh ini ia masih bertahan bekerja disana.

"Ya, ada krisis di departemen seni. Para pekerja magang itu memang bodoh. Mereka sudah bekerja selama sebulan, dan masih lupa dimana meletakkan file minggu lalu? Aish." decaknya sebal. Yoora hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu persis Kahi adalah tipe perfeksionis tentang pekerjaan, dan berdebat dengannya soal pekerjaannya bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Jadi, Yoora dan keluarganya lebih memilih menjadi pendengar setia saja jika Kahi mulai mengoceh soal pekerjaannya dan bawahannya yang tidak becus.

"Oppa, ayo kita makan es krim. Aku tahu kedai es krim yang enak di sekitar sini~" Seorang gadis SMA berambut coklat menggoda Chanyeol yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan minuman dan cake-nya. Kedua temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk semangat seraya menatap Chanyeol penuh harap agar Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan tersebut, tapi pria tinggi itu justru melayangkan senyuman simpul yang berarti–

"Maaf, lain kali saja ya?"

Penolakan. Ya, orang-orang yang dekat dengan Chanyeol tahu arti dari senyuman simpulnya itu. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti itu jika ingin menolak ajakan seseorang. Padahal menurut Yoora sendiri, tidak ada salahnya mencoba berkencan dengan seseorang, sekalipun ia lebih muda atau lebih tua beberapa tahun. Dan melihat ketiga gadis SMA yang ditolak itu cemberut, membuat Yoora geli sendiri. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap adik laki-lakinya itu, sedangkan Kahi dan Jiyeon memilih untuk tidak peduli karena –hell– itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Jiyeon dan Kahi sudah sering melihatnya, atau lebih tepatnya, mendengar jawaban yang sama setiap kali seseorang mengajak Chanyeol berkencan. Jadi, jangankan melihat Chanyeol mengajak seseorang berkencan, mereka bahkan belum pernah mendengar Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan kencan dari seseorang. Benar-benar ironis.

KLING~

Suara bel pintu terdengar kembali, menandakan seseorang telah memasuki café tersebut. Seorang pria tampan bermata sipit muncul di balik pintu. Senyumannya terkembang ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. Yoora pikir pria itu adalah teman Chanyeol karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Samar-samar Yoora bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baekbeom-ah, kau datang untuk mengambil pesanan cake milik Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya." Pria bermata sipit yang dipanggil Baekbeom itu mendengus keras. "Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cake pesanannya sendiri, tapi dia malah menyuruhku. Dasar adik menyebalkan." decaknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menoleh ke arah mobil silver milik Baekbeom yang diparkir di luar café. "Apakah Baekhyun datang kemari bersamamu?"

"Mm-hm." Baekbeom kemudian menunjuk seseorang di luar pintu café dengan dagunya, memberitahukan bahwa adik laki-lakinya tengah menunggunya di depan café.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian tersenyum pada Baekbeom. Namun bukannya kembali ke balik etalase untuk mengambilkan strawberry short cake pesanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru berjalan menuju pintu café. Baekbeom yang paham akan maksud Chanyeol, hanya diam di tempatnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara di sudut lain, Yoora yang penasaran kemana Chanyeol akan pergi, akhirnya mengintip Chanyeol di antara aktivitasnya yang mengantarkan pesanan cake ke meja pelanggan. Beruntung lokasi meja pelanggan itu dekat pintu masuk café, jadi Yoora bisa dengan jelas melihat paras adik Baekbeom.

"Hey, Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol menyapa laki-laki berseragam SMA berambut pink yang berdiri di depan pintu café. Laki-laki yang mirip Baekbeom dengan tinggi yang agak pendek dari Baekbeom itu terkejut karena suara bass milik Chanyeol. Yoora hampir saja terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol tak ia sangka-sangka. Kulit wajahnya yang putih itu tiba-tiba merona, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya sendiri, dan Yoora menganggapnya manis.

"C–C–Chanyeol Hyung?" Baekhyun tergagap, pertanda ia sangat gugup saat ini. Matanyapun mulai bergerak gelisah ketika tak satupun kata mampu keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambut pink Baekhyun karena gemas. Dan tindakan Chanyeol itu memperparah warna pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Bukankah kau mau mengambil cake kesukaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun bukannya menjawab, laki-laki berambut pink itu justru menundukkan kepalanya dengan jemari yang sibuk sendiri bermain dengan jari lainnya. Dari gelagat Baekhyun, Yoora menebak bahwa laki-laki manis itu menyimpan rasa pada Chanyeol. Sebuah rasa suka atau cinta. Yoora pernah mempelajari hal ini ketika mengambil jurusan psikologi saat ia kuliah. Suara yang tergagap, pipi yang merona dalam hitungan detik, dan kurangnya kontak mata dengan lawan bicara adalah bentuk kegugupan karena menghadapi orang yang disukai. Dalam hati, Yoora berdecak kagum pada Chanyeol yang bahkan mampu membuat laki-laki berparas manis seperti Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Baekhyunnie, Hyung baru saja membuat es krim strawberry, dan Hyung belum tahu apakah rasanya enak atau tidak. Kau keberatan mencobanya dan beri tahu Hyung bagaimana rasanya?"

"Es krim strawberry?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Kegugupan seketika menghilang dari air mukanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat menjawabnya. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengangguk penuh semangat, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Yang lebih tuapun mengulurkan tangannya pada yang lebih muda, dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh yang lebih muda, disertai semburat manis di kedua pipinya. Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju lemari es dekat meja kasir dengan jemari bertautan satu sama lain dan senyuman manis di sudut bibir masing-masing. Tak mereka hiraukan aura penuh kecemburuan yang terkuar jelas dari mata beberapa pelanggan yang mengincar Chanyeol. Yoora –yang sudah selesai dengan acara mengintip sekaligus menguping pembicaraan adiknya dengan adik Baekbeom itu– segera menghampiri Jiyeon, Kahi, dan Baekbeom yang sedang asyik bercengkerama.

"Mereka dekat sekali ya?" tanya Yoora, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Mereka memang sudah dekat sejak Baekhyun masih berumur tujuh tahun." terang Baekbeom. Yoora cukup terkejut akan fakta itu. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah saling mengenal selama itu. Bila dihitung-hitung, ini sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoora –sedikit tak percaya.

Baekbeom mengangguk pelan seraya memakukan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah memakan es krim strawberry dengan mata berbinar dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman manis. Sebuah senyuman tercipta di sudut bibir Baekbeom karena pemandangan itu. Well, ia ingat sekali pertemuan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Waktu itu adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun terjebak macet dalam perjalanan bisnis mereka dari Busan ke Seoul, sedangkan Baekbeom tak bisa pulang cepat karena ada ujian masuk universitas sampai sore dan dirinya yang tak membawa payung di hari berhujan itu sungguh tak membantu sama sekali. Baekbeom benar-benar khawatir pada Baekhyun waktu itu. Pasalnya, Baekhyun yang baru menginjak umur tujuh tahun itu ditinggal di kediaman Byun sendirian. Padahal adiknya itu sudah menanti-nantikan pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi justru seluruh anggota keluarganya pulang terlambat hari itu.

Beruntung cake yang dipesan Baekbeom dari DeliCake datang tepat sebelum Baekhyun menangis disana sendirian. Chanyeol yang mengantarkan strawberry short cake itu ke kediaman Byun. Awalnya pria tinggi itu bingung karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari orang dalam setelah ia memencet bel pintu beberapa kali. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghubungi nomor ponsel Baekbeom karena cuaca yang buruk. Chanyeol berniat untuk menunggu di depan pintu kediaman Byun sampai Baekbeom pulang selagi terus mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Baekbeom. Lagipula keadaan di luar masih hujan lebat, jadi Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkan cake dalam kotak itu di luar rumah. Namun baru dua menit Chanyeol menunggu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kediaman Byun dibuka dari dalam. Chanyeol menoleh, dan menemukan Baekhyun kecil disana. Bocah itu cemberut tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol meski yang lebih tinggi sudah menyapanya dengan ramah. Baekhyun hanya berkata dengan suara lirih bahwa Chanyeol boleh membawa kembali cake itu. Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja. Ia menanyakan alasannya pada Baekhyun, tapi bocah SD itu justru menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan airmata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol cukup panik dibuatnya, namun ia segera memutar otaknya, dan berakhir dengan sebuah ide brilian. Pria tinggi itu membuka kotak cake di tangannya, menampilkan beberapa buah strawberry segar di atas cake tersebut. Baekbeom yang baru saja sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Byun, sempat mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada Baekhyun agar adiknya itu tidak menangis.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita potong cake-nya bersama-sama? Ini hari ulang tahunmu'kan? Hyung akan merayakannya bersamamu."_

Ucapan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah beberapa detik melongo. Dan percaya atau tidak, kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Chanyeol –orang yang baru ditemui Baekhyun satu menit yang lalu di depan rumahnya. Baekbeom tak pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Pria yang pernah jadi teman satu kelas Chanyeol saat SMA itu benar-benar kagum pada Chanyeol. Baekbeom tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun itu anak yang pemalu sehingga ia sulit mendapatkan teman. Ia bahkan jarang bicara –apalagi tersenyum, terutama pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi hebatnya Chanyeol bisa membuatnya tersenyum di hari mereka pertama bertemu. Bahkan Baekbeom yang Hyung-nya sekalipun, sulit sekali membuat adiknya itu tersenyum. Sungguh tak ada kata yang mampu Baekbeom ucapkan saking kagumnya ia pada sosok itu. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang tidak melupakan kejadian itu. Baekhyun-pun begitu. Mungkin dari sana pulalah cinta pertama Baekhyun dimulai.

Dimulai dari ketertarikan semata, menjadi sebuah cinta.

Perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol itu terlihat semakin jelas dari hari ke hari. Jika dulu saat masih kecil Baekhyun sering sekali tersenyum dan berbincang dengan Chanyeol, namun sekarang semuanya terlihat berbeda. Bahkan untuk menatap mata Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun sudah gugup setengah mati. Tentu saja perasaan Baekhyun itu terlihat jelas oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bagaimana suaranya terdengar begitu gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana pipinya merona parah ketika Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya atau tersenyum manis padanya, dan bagaimana matanya bergerak gelisah hanya sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu, namun Chanyeol yang bodoh tentu saja tidak menyadarinya. Pria tinggi itu selalu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun selalu begitu pada semua orang, padahal tidak.

"Baekhyunnie, maukah kau menemani Hyung ke kebun strawberry hari Minggu besok?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sontak membuat Baekbeom, Jiyeon, Kahi, dan Yoora terkejut. Ya, terkejut sampai membulatkan bola mata masing-masing. Jiyeon bahkan dibuatnya menganga saking tak percayanya ia akan ucapan Oppa-nya. Well, siapapun yang mendengar hal itu, tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kencan. Meskipun hanya sebuah ajakan untuk memetik strawberry di kebun strawberry, tapi jika itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, maka itu adalah sebuah ajakan kencan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya –dalam seumur hidup– mereka mendengar Chanyeol mengajak seseorang berkencan.

Dan orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa aku boleh membawa pulang beberapa strawberry, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun seraya terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Baekhyunnie. Kau boleh mengambil sebanyak yang kau mau~"

Kemudian Yoora tersentak, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang ia cari selama ini. Pemandangan di hadapannya begitu jelas di matanya. Dan wanita cantik itu mengerti.

Ia tak perlu lagi menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan siapapun.

 **THE END**

 **Gaje ya? Tapi mohon review kalian ya. Thanks before *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

Pandangan mata Chanyeol masih melekat pada pantulan dirinya di cermin full-body miliknya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang sedang memakai kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Pria tinggi itu tak mengancingkan kancing kemeja tersebut, membiarkan kaos putih di dalamnya terlihat. Ia kemudian mengambil sisir di atas meja, lalu menyisir rambut hitam legamnya dengan rapi. Sebuah senyuman simpul tersungging di bibir tebal Chanyeol, merasa puas akan penampilan kasualnya. Diambilnya dompet dan ponsel miliknya di atas meja, lalu menyimpannya di saku celana jeans hitamnya. Pria bertelinga lebar itu baru saja akan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamarnya, namun sebuah suara wanita di ambang pintu kamarnya membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yoora. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Astaga, Noona, kau mengagetkanku!"

Protesan adiknya itu tak Yoora hiraukan. Wanita cantik itu justru menyeringai, terlihat jelas ingin menggoda adik laki-lakinya. "Kau mau pergi berkencan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena candaan Yoora –menurutnya. "Tidak, Noona. Aku akan pergi ke kebun strawberry bersama Baekhyunnie."

"Ya, itu namanya kencan, Oppa." Jiyeon yang baru muncul, malah ikut-ikutan menggoda Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol akan berkencan?!" Nyonya Park tiba-tiba muncul dan memekik, matanya yang membulat sempurna menatap anak lelakinya tak percaya. "Sungguh?!"

"Dengan siapa?" Tuan Park yang berada di belakang istrinya juga nampak penasaran, matanya bahkan bersinar saking tertariknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan keluarganya, hanya bisa merespon dengan memutar bola matanya. Kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang kencan? Demi para bidadari di Surga, aku tidak akan pergi berkencan! –batin Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menganggap dirinya sedikit beruntung karena Kahi tidak ada disana, anak sulung keluarga Park itu tinggal bersama suaminya di tempat lain. Jika Kahi juga ada disini, lengkap sudah pertanyaan tidak penting dari keluarganya itu.

"Bagian mananya yang disebut kencan, hah?" tanya Chanyeol –bersikukuh.

"Bagian pergi ke kebun strawberry bersama Baekhyunnie." ucap Jiyeon dan Yoora kompak. Mata mereka menatap datar Chanyeol, sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park tengah menganga –antara tidak percaya dan kagum– karena ternyata 'teman kencan' anak lelakinya itu adalah laki-laki mungil yang sudah mereka anggap anak sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –tak habis pikir dengan keluarganya. "Pergi ke kebun strawberry bersama Baekhyunnie bukanlah sebuah kencan." Pria tinggi itu kemudian berjalan melewati keluarganya seraya berkata, "Aku permisi dulu."

Dan keributan terjadi selanjutnya yang berakar dari berbagai pertanyaan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park pada Yoora dan Jiyeon perihal-Baekhyun-dan-Chanyeol-berkencan-ke-kebun-strawberry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MY SILLY BROTHER**

 **Chapter 2 (end) – The Meaning of Jealousy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Park Yoora, Byun Baekbeom, Park Jiyeon, Park Kahi, Wu Kris**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: HARUSNYA FF ini adalah one-shoot, tapi gara-gara banyak readers yang minta FF ini dilanjutin, saya putuskan untuk mengubahnya jadi two-shoots. So, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter terakhir FF ini. Enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin full-body dekat pintu kamarnya ketika kecemasan melandanya untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Tangannya kembali merapikan rambut pink-nya yang sudah rapi, memastikan tidak ada sehelaipun yang terlihat berantakan disana. Entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki mungil itu melakukan hal tersebut –mengecek penampilannya di cermin full-body-nya. Well, sebenarnya semenjak semalam tubuh Baekhyun memang tidak bisa tenang hanya karena terlalu gugup untuk menanti hari Minggu ini tiba. Ya, ini adalah hari Minggu biasa yang menjadi luar biasa karena hari Minggu ini, Baekhyun diajak oleh Chanyeol ke kebun strawberry. Itu mungkin bukanlah sebuah kencan, tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa ini hari istimewa bagi dirinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar, meski hanya sekedar menemaninya memetik buah strawberry di kebun strawberry. Laki-laki mungil itu tahu benar Chanyeol kesana setiap kali persediaan strawberry di DeliCake menipis, tapi menganggap ajakan Chanyeol ini sebagai sebuah kencan juga bukan hal ilegal, bukan?

"Kau sudah cantik, Baekhyunnie~" Baekbeom yang kebetulan melewati kamar adiknya, tiba-tiba saja berhenti di ambang pintu, dan menggoda adik satu-satunya itu. Yang digoda membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekbeom dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Hell, tentu saja godaan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Entah kenapa, Baekbeom selalu menyebutnya cantik daripada tampan, padahal dia juga laki-laki seperti Baekbeom.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Hyung!" rajuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekbeom terkekeh.

"Mana ada laki-laki rambutnya pink."

"Memangnya siapa yang salah membeli pewarna rambut waktu itu?" balas Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku sudah menawarkan untuk mewarnainya lagi dengan warna lain, tapi kau menolak." bela Baekbeom, dan Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak. Yang diucapkan Baekbeom itu memang benar. Dua bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun meminta Baekbeom untuk mewarnai rambutnya, tapi Hyung-nya itu salah membeli warna. Hyung-nya yang sok itu pergi berbelanja ke supermarket tanpa menggunakan kacamata, dan sebagai informasi, mata Baekbeom itu minus parah. Alhasil, Baekbeom salah membaca tulisan di kemasan pewarna rambut itu, yang dimana malah membuat rambut Baekhyun berubah jadi feminin seperti itu. Karena warna rambutnya yang manis itulah, beberapa teman Baekhyun mengikuti Baekbeom dengan menyebut Baekhyun 'cantik'. Baekhyun kesal sekali waktu itu. Namun pendapat satu orang berhasil membuatnya menyukai warna rambutnya itu. Well, siapa lagi selain–

"Kau tidak mau mengganti warnanya karena Chanyeol mengatakan dia menyukainya'kan?"

Ya, Park Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga lebar yang bodoh itu telah membuat Baekhyun menyukai warna pink. Heh.

"Kau harus lihat warna pipimu sekarang, Baekhyunnie," Baekbeom terkekeh, "Warnanya sama dengan rambutmu~"

Tak terbayang sekacau apa warna pipi Baekhyun saat ini, itu bercampur antara rasa kesal juga malu. Baekbeom yang tidak tahu situasi, malah tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya. Merasakan perasaan kesal sampai di ubun-ubunnya, Baekhyun-pun melampiaskannya dengan menendang lutut Baekbeom dengan keras, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tak Baekhyun pedulikan Baekbeom yang mengerang kesakitan di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Rasakan!" decak Baekhyun, kemudian membukakan pintu kediaman Byun yang dipencet bel-nya dari luar. Satu yang Baekhyun lihat untuk pertama kali ketika membukakan pintu tersebut adalah senyuman Chanyeol yang bodoh, namun terlihat tampan bagi Baekhyun. Ya, pria tinggi itu berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman Byun untuk menjemput yang lebih pendek.

Benar-benar tepat pada waktunya.

"Sudah siap, cantik?"

Ini aneh, dan ini selalu terjadi pada diri Baekhyun. Padahal ia selalu benci setiap kali orang-orang memanggilnya 'cantik', tapi jantung Baekhyun selalu bereaksi berbeda ketika kata 'cantik' itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Itu akan membuatnya tersipu malu. Dan satu lagi, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Baekhyun merasakan perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat, namun ketika melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya, itu membuat perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk. Laki-laki mungil berada di antara perasaan gugup dan senang saat ini. Dan itu karena seorang Park Chanyeol.

"S–siap, Hyung.." jawab Baekhyun seraya menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona –meski sudah sangat terlambat.

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis, "Kita berangkat?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin berteriak seperti fan-girl yang melihat idolanya, tapi itu pasti akan terlihat sangat memalukan. Yang mampu dilakukan laki-laki mungil itu hanyalah mengulum senyumannya seraya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, mengaitkan jemari lentiknya di antara jemari besar nan hangat milik Chanyeol. Kedua anak adam itupun berjalan menuju mobil hitam milik Chanyeol yang terparkir di depan gerbang kediaman Byun.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun bersinar bahagia ketika pandangannya dimanjakan oleh warna merahnya strawberry yang menggantung di tangkai. Itu terlihat begitu segar, belum lagi dengan jumlahnya yang begitu banyak. Oh astaga, Baekhyun ingin tinggal disana seumur hidupnya.

"Kau boleh ambil sesukamu, Baekhyunnie." ujar Chanyeol seraya memberikan keranjang kecil pada Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Baekhyun-pun segera berlari menuju buah strawberry yang telah ia tandai sedari tadi. Sedangkan di belakang sana, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itupun mengambil keranjangnya sendiri, lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

"Hey, sisakan Hyung beberapa yang besar." ujar Chanyeol ketika melihat keranjang Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan strawberry yang besar-besar. Namun sepertinya laki-laki mungil itu tidak terlalu mendengarkan, malah terlarut dalam keasyikkannya sendiri. Chanyeol agak jengkel diacuhkan seperti itu, namun tiba-tiba saja otaknya memikirkan rencana hebat untuk menarik perhatian si mungil. Tangan Chanyeol-pun dengan cepat mengambil salah satu strawberry milik Baekhyun, kemudian memakannya. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, sontak terkejut. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanyeol. Air mukanya menampilkan aksi protes yang hebat.

"Hyung, itu milikku!" Baekhyun protes.

"Bagaimana ya?" Chanyeol memasang wajah (sok) polos. Senyuman bodoh nan menyebalkan keluar setelahnya. "Hyung sudah memakannya sih~"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia nampak tidak rela salah satu strawberry besar nan segar itu dimakan oleh Chanyeol. Namun raut kekesalan Baekhyun adalah kesenangan bagi Chanyeol. Di mata pria yang lebih tinggi, laki-laki mungil di hadapannya itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk. Chanyeol tak menyangka menggoda Baekhyun bisa semenyenangkan ini, pantas saja Baekbeom sering melakukannya. Namun itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya.

"Aigoo~ kau marah, hm? Maafkan Hyung ya?" pinta Chanyeol seraya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun, namun laki-laki mungil itu kelihatannya masih kesal padanya. Maka Chanyeol-pun memutar otaknya, dan sebuah ide hebat terpikirkan dengan cepat olehnya. "Um..bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf, Hyung akan membuatkanmu strawberry cupcake?"

Dan itu sangat berhasil. Cara Chanyeol bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua detik untuk membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu. "Sungguh? Hyung akan membuatkannya?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh karena tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Iapun mengacak rambut pink Baekhyun seraya mengatakan, "Tentu. Hyung akan membuatkannya khusus untukmu, Baekhyunnie~"

Oh, sial.

Lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun merona. Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdentum seperti baru menaiki roller coaster itu. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa pria tinggi itu pintar sekali membuat pipinya merona parah, belum lagi jantungnya yang menggila setiap kali Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun diam-diam mengkhawatirkan keadaan jantungnya.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kebun strawberry, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke DeliCake. Seperti janjinya beberapa jam yang lalu, ia akan membuatkan laki-laki mungil itu strawberry cupcake. Suasana hangat di dapur mulai menyelimuti ketika Baekhyun tengah menatap Chanyeol yang dengan gesit membuat strawberry cupcake untuknya, pipinya bahkan merona tanpa sadar. Hell, pemandangan itu tentu saja mengundang minat keluarga Park. Dimulai dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Yoora, Jiyeon, bahkan Kahi –yang mampir ke DeliCake sebentar. Senyuman penuh arti tak luput dari bibir mereka, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan dan senyuman mereka.

"Oh, astaga. Ini benar-benar terjadi." celetuk Kahi.

"Benar'kan? Mereka bahkan melanjutkan kencan mereka disini." ujar Jiyeon.

"Mereka terlihat manis bersama~" Nyonya Park tak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi, itu terlihat begitu lebar.

"Benar sekali." Tuan Park menimpali.

Yoora hanya tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan keluarganya. Ia tak mau berkomentar apapun, selain mensyukuri pemandangan di hadapannya. Well, ini sungguh sebuah kemajuan, dan Yoora berpikir Chanyeol perlu mengambil langkah lebih jauh sebelum hal tak diinginkan terjadi. Mata Yoora kini beralih pada Baekhyun. Pikirnya, pasti banyak yang mengincar Baekhyun meski si mungil tak terlalu memedulikan sekelilingnya. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol sudah jelas terlihat, namun Chanyeol sepertinya belum menyadari perasaannya. Adik laki-lakinya yang bodoh itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia secara tak langsung telah mengajak Baekhyun berkencan. Well, Yoora harus melakukan sesuatu. Maka tanpa dikomando, otak Yoora-pun mulai berpikir untuk mencari ide.

Ide agar Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

 **###**

"Chanyeol-ah." Yoora memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membuat kopi di dapur, membuat adiknya itu menoleh dan mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Noona. Kau mau kopi?"

"Ya, tentu." Chanyeol-pun menuangkan kopi yang barusan ia buat di mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkir, kemudian memberikannya pada Yoora. Yoora tak langsung meminum kopi tersebut, matanya diam-diam melirik Chanyeol dengan otak yang tengah mengingat-ingat siasat yang tadi malam ia susun dengan matang.

"Hey, Yeol?" Chanyeol berdehem tanpa menoleh. "Baekhyun manis ya?" Chanyeol kembali berdehem. Satu tahap terlewati, Yoora-pun melanjutkan, "Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Jeda sejenak.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yoora dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Yoora mengangkat bahunya. "Ingin tahu saja."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, kemudian bertanya, "Menyukai dalam konteks seperti apa?"

"Well, kau tahu, sesama lelaki? Perasaan istimewa, seperti misalnya..cinta?"

Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak kopi yang baru saja ia minum karena ucapan Noona-nya, sementara wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapannya hanya menatapnya penuh harap.

"Astaga, Baekhyun itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Noona. Mana mungkin aku punya perasaan seperti itu?"

Kalimat itu sudah masuk perhitungan Yoora, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan siasat untuk ini.

"Kau yakin? Karena yang kulihat dari pengamatanku, Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Itu tidak mungkin, Noona. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama sepuluh tahun dan aku tak melihat itu di diri Baekhyun."

"Aku ini mengambil jurusan psikologi, jika kau lupa." ujar Yoora –membanggakan diri.

Chanyeol menatap Yoora, mengerutkan dahinya sebagai tanda kecurigaan. "Apa ini soal aku yang belum memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak juga." Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya. Well, itu antara bohong dan tidak.

"Sudahlah, Noona. Aku dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami ini sudah seperti Hyung dan dongsaeng, oke?"

"Oke, tentu, terserah kau saja." Yoora pura-pura mengalah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja sebelum aku mengenalkan temanku pada Baekhyun."

Gerakan Chanyeol yang hendak meminum kopinya terhenti begitu saja ketika senjata pamungkas Yoora diluncurkan. Well, itu kelihatannya berhasil.

"Mengenalkan Baekhyun pada siapa?"

"Oh maaf, aku lupa. Kris –temanku, melihat Baekhyun kemarin, dan ia bertanya padaku apakah Baekhyun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun atau tidak, itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau memang di antara kalian tidak ada hubungan istimewa, maka aku akan mengenalkannya pada Kris."

Dan itu dia yang ingin Yoora lihat, ekspresi Chanyeol yang termenung. Diam-diam, wanita cantik itu menyunggingkan seringaian setan. Sangat klasik.

"Kau tidak keberatan'kan aku mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kris? Kris itu pria yang baik kok, aku mengenalnya semenjak kuliah." ujar Yoora lagi, membuat lamunan Chanyeol melebur. Pria tinggi itu nampak linglung sendiri, mulutnya bahkan terbuka dan tertutup tanpa kata-kata yang berarti. Yoora sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya karena ekspresi lucu adiknya itu.

"T–tentu, terserah kau saja." ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap mata Yoora langsung, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Hell, tentu saja wanita cantik itu tahu bahwa itu adalah tanda-tanda orang yang tengah berbohong. Yoora pernah mempelajari itu di bangku kuliahnya dan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu. Ha.

"Arasseo. Aku akan beri tahu Kris dulu kalau begitu." Yoora berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali termenung, lalu tertawa begitu ia memasuki kamarnya. Well, kebodohan Chanyeol terkadang membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Yoora. Dengan begini, tinggal melakukan langkah terakhir dari siasatnya saja.

Puncak permainan akan berlangsung nanti siang.

.

.

"DAEBAK." ucap Jiyeon dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar terjadi'kan? Bukan halusinasiku saja?" Nyonya Park sama tak percayanya dengan Jiyeon, matanya bahkan dikucek beberapa kali untuk memastikan matanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Cubit aku. Aku pasti bermimpi." pinta Tuan Park, yang kemudian disusul oleh ringisan karena dicubit dengan keras oleh istrinya.

"Aku. Secara. Harfiah. Tak. Bisa. Percaya. Ini." Kahi bahkan menekan semua kata-katanya saking tak percaya dengan firasat Yoora yang menjadi kenyataan.

Well, jika kalian bertanya apa yang membuat keluarga Park menganga tak percaya adalah pemandangan dimana Chanyeol menguarkan aura kecemburuan yang begitu besar ketika Baekhyun terkekeh juga tersipu malu setelah Kris membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Ya, setengah jam yang lalu, Yoora mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kris. Chanyeol bahkan tidak percaya Yoora bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya tadi pagi. Pada sesi awal perkenalan, Baekhyun nampak bersikap biasa pada Kris –pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dengan rambut pirang dan senyuman Prince Charming-nya. Namun entah kapan dan karena apa, Baekhyun mulai terlihat nyaman bicara dengan Kris. Laki-laki mungil itu terkekeh, bahkan tersipu malu karena ucapan Kris yang –sialnya– tak bisa Chanyeol dengar dengan jelas, dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol panas. Hell, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas jika ada banyak pelanggan yang harus ia layani di DeliCake?

Dan dilihat dari sudut manapun, Chanyeol benar-benar cemburu saat ini. Aura kecemburuan yang teramat besar itu terlihat jelas di wajah Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan Kris untuk menyadari ekspresi muram Chanyeol. Yoora bertaruh Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah cemburu saat ini, dan parahnya ia memperlihatkannya dengan begitu gamblang di hadapan semua orang di dalam DeliCake. Yoora harus menahan tawa untuk yang satu ini. Di sisi lain, seperti yang diperkirakan Yoora, Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang cemburu berat saat ini. Tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak suka melihat keakraban Baekhyun dengan Kris. Padahal selama ini, hanya dirinyalah yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun –selain Baekbeom. Dalam hati, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh sampai tersipu begitu? Apa Kris menggodanya? Apa Baekhyun menyukai Kris? Di saat Chanyeol sedang bergelut dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya, tiba-tiba saja pundaknya ditepuk oleh Yoora.

"Kenapa ekspresimu muram sekali, Yeol?" goda Yoora, menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya. "Bukankah ini hal yang bagus Baekhyun bisa akrab dengan Kris? Sepertinya mereka saling menyukai. Di samping itu, mereka juga terlihat cocok bersama, bukan begitu?" Yoora semakin gencar memanas-manasi Chanyeol. Dan itu sangat berhasil dilihat dari rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Chanyeol itu pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Yoora. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat adiknya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kris. Well, Yoora tak begitu bisa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sepertinya ditujukan pada Kris, namun alangkah terkejutnya Yoora begitu melihat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti karung beras di detik ke sepuluh. Tidak hanya Yoora yang terkejut, semua orang di dalam DeliCake –termasuk keluarga Park dan Baekhyun sendiri– dibuatnya tercengang akan aksi tak terduga Chanyeol itu. Pria bertelinga lebar itu kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke halaman belakang DeliCake tanpa memedulikan ekspresi orang-orang yang menatapnya tak percaya. Begitu Chanyeol sampai di halaman belakang DeliCake, ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon oak yang rindang. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut akan kejadian barusan, cepat-cepat menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya yang merona juga debaran jantungnya yang hampir berhenti tadi. Pria tinggi itu kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun, terus menatap matanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Ini membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"H–Hyung, k–kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba membawaku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun –teramat gugup, namun Chanyeol masih bergeming disana. Ini cukup canggung menurut Baekhyun, dan lagi ditatap seintens itu oleh orang yang disukainya, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menatap benda lain selain mata Chanyeol untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, membuatmu terkejut.." Chanyeol akhirnya berucap setelah hampir dua puluh detik keheningan. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun seraya mengusap pipi merona milik si mungil sehingga ia menatap manik kelam Chanyeol. "Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tubuhku bereaksi begitu saja."

Baekhyun –dengan perasaan berkecamuk– tak bisa memproses ucapan Chanyeol dengan benar. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sendiri 'aku', bukannya 'Hyung' seperti biasanya. Wajah polos itu menampakkan kebingungan yang kentara, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin sulit mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh juga egois, tapi aku tak bisa berdiam diri melihatmu akrab dengan pria lain." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika inti dari ucapannya berada di ujung lidahnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah –antara malu dengan ucapannya sendiri dan masih kesal karena teringat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Kris tadi. "Aku hanya..tak menyukainya.."

Jantung Baekhyun tak bisa dipungkiri telah berpacu hebat saat ini. Rona kemerahan semakin mewarnai pipinya dan matanya tak bisa ia alihkan dari wajah serius Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu berpikir untuk menampar dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Mungkin Yoora Noona benar." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Aku..sudah tak lagi menatapmu sebagai adikku.."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan dibuatnya. "A–apa maksud..Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun teramat hati-hati. Ia sungguh tak mau salah tangkap akan hal yang diucapkan Chanyeol karena itu mungkin akan membuat harapannya terhempas begitu keras, itu sebabnya ia bertanya. Dan jeda yang diciptakan Chanyeol itu sungguh membuat jantung Baekhyun tak mau tenang. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala tenggorokannya dirasa begitu kering. Rasa cemas mulai menguasainya.

"Aku..," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, "..mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu kenapa airmatanya keluar ketika kalimat yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya itu kini terjadi di alam nyata. Apakah itu airmata bahagia? Entahlah. Yang pasti, laki-laki mungil itu merasakan berbagai macam emosi dalam dadanya sampai membuat isi perutnya bergejolak. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Otot-ototnya serasa mati rasa dan otaknya mendadak blank. Apakah ia masih belum bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini?

"Apakah..ini mimpi?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun yang polos itu tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Iapun bertanya balik pada Baekhyun, "Kau berharap ini mimpi?" Sebuah gelengan kepala Chanyeol rasakan, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Pria tinggi itupun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka. "Syukurlah, karena ini memang bukan mimpi.."

Kemudian keduanya berciuman.

Ciuman pertama yang manis nan mendebarkan.

 **THE END**

 **Ini beneran two-shoots ya, jadi beneran berakhir di chap ini. Thanks for liking this FF. Last but not least, this is a little bonus for you~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Kris bisikkan padamu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu menautkan alisnya –antara bingung dan curiga– ketika kekasih mungilnya tiba-tiba merona. "Apa dia menggodamu?"

"T–tidak! Dia tidak menggodaku kok!" Baekhyun menepis kuat.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Lalu?"

"Um.." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya sembari menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terlalu merah. "K–Kris Hyung..bertanya padaku, apakah aku me–menyukai..C–Chanyeol Hyung atau tidak. A–awalnya aku tidak mau menjawab, tapi karena Kris Hyung menanyakannya terus menerus, a–aku jawab saja 'iya'.." cicitnya di ujung kalimat.

Chanyeol sejujurnya berdebar karena sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun, terutama setelah tahu bahwa Kris tidak menggoda si mungil, nyatanya pria berambut pirang itu malah menanyakan perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Rasa bahagia sontak menyeruak ke hati pria bertelinga lebar itu sampai ia tak mampu menahan senyuman lebarnya lagi. Ternyata ucapan Yoora memang benar. Baekhyun memang memiliki perasaan istimewa padanya.

Tapi kemudian satu pemikiran aneh muncul di benaknya.

"Tunggu dulu, kupikir Kris sedang melakukan pendekatan padamu? Dia benar-benar tidak menggodamu tadi?"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung karena pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Pendekatan apa? Kris Hyung'kan kekasihnya Yoora Noona."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang bingung. "Kekasih siapa?"

"Kekasihnya Yoora Noona. Kris Hyung tadi bercerita bahwa dia dan Yoora Noona dulunya sering bertengkar, tapi kemudian perasaan mereka berubah menjadi cinta. Mereka baru pacaran satu bulan yang lalu." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Cerita mereka lucu ya? Seperti drama-drama di TV saja."

Sial. Jadi itu sebabnya Baekhyun terkekeh? –batin Chanyeol.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Jadi, ucapan Yoora yang mengatakan bahwa Kris ingin mendekati Baekhyun itu..bohong?

"Aish!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah ia harus menganggap dirinya bodoh atau apa, dia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia telah dibohongi Noona-nya sendiri. Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk meminta penjelasan Yoora karena ia dan Kris sudah pergi dari DeliCake satu menit yang lalu.

Siasat Yoora sukses besar~

 **THE END (for real)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, review?**

 **Untuk fida: terima kasih koreksiannya, iya itu saya nggak ngeh lagi nyeritain masa lalu, jadinya tanpa sadar malah ngetik 'teman semasa SMA'. Kamu bener kok, umur Chanyeol waktu pertama kali ketemu Baek pas tujuh belas tahun (pas SMA), sudah saya edit kok. Thank you so much for paying attention :)**


End file.
